


Blind

by RosaMcCoy



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blind John, Bottom John, Cravings, Fluff and Angst, Gags, John-centric, M/M, Mpreg, OCC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Poor John, Postpartum Depression, kid Matt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ay: John a quedado ciego y a perdido todo lo que tenía que pasaría si conoce al Doctor David Tennant y le ayudará cuando más lo necesita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviamente John Barrowman, David Tennant, Matt Smith no son míos solo la trama de la historia.

Hoy era un nuevo día en que yo me encontraba solo en aquella habitación, en la sola obscuridad que cubría mis ojos, no podía creer que Chris me haya dejado solo porque soy ciego, un ser inútil que no puede ver, desde hace tres días, en que un accidente de automóvil cambio mi vida para siempre y ahora estoy acostado en una cama de hospital sintiendo lastima de mí mismo, los doctores decían que en el accidente mis ojos salieron muy dañados y era imposible que pudiera ver de nuevo yo me sentía a morir, por ese maldito conductor ebrio, perdí todo, la vista, mi hogar, mi trabajo y sobretodo el amor de mi vida, ahora estaba solo en un cuarto de hospital con los ojos vendados y llorando como un bebe ya no sabía qué me va a pasar aquí en adelante, oigo que alguien entra a la habitación escucho sus pasos hacia mí.

\- Buenas Tardes Sr. Barrowman, soy su nuevo doctor, David Tennant – me dijo una voz suave, me preguntaría como será ese doctor será joven o mayor que yo – el doctor Morgan, ya no pudo más con su caso y me lo dio a mi ¿Estas Bien? - me pregunto de seguro por ver mis lágrimas debajo de la venda.

\- Si lo estoy, no te preocupes – mentí, pero podía sentir su mirada hacia mí y yo por instinto moví mi cabeza hasta al otro lado, para que él no me vea llorando.

\- Sé que estas mintiendo, pero si no me quieres decir está bien, pero yo quisiera saber lo que te pasa y ayudarte con lo que te tiene en este estado – me contesto con una voz suave, pero un poco de tristeza.

\- No es nada es solo que he perdido todo lo que me queda en la vida – le conteste con voz entrecortadamente, las lágrimas parece no parar nunca, dolía mucho lo que estaba sintiendo, pero más el dolor que tengo en mi alma.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso tienes una vida adelanté que seguir? - Me pregunto mientras oía que se acercaba a mí y se sentó en una silla que escuche rechinar a mi lado.

\- Porque no puedo ver doctor, lo perdí todo, mi casa, mi trabajo y sobre todo perdí a mi esposo como puedo seguir mi vida adelante si soy un ciego inútil – le confesé mientras las lágrimas salían más de mis ojos vendados, pero era la verdad, ahora que sería de mi donde viviré y como hare para sobrevivir de esta manera.

\- Tranquilo no eres un ciego inútil, ahora eres una persona especial que solo necesita mucho apoyo, compresión y amor, no lo perdiste todo, te queda la esperanza de vivir yo te ayudare si me dejas claro está, y si tu esposo te dejo es porque él no te ama lo suficiente para que te comprenda que ahora eres diferente – me contesto mientras sentía una mano en mi cabeza estaba pensando en que tenía razón acerca de Chris, no me amaba lo suficiente y yo si lo hacía, pero ya no más si el me dejo no seguiré llorando por él.

\- ¿Pero qué hare entonces doctor ya no tengo un hogar; Chris me echo de la casa me lo dijo en el hospital, me trajo todas mis cosas, no quieres saber más de mí, ahora donde viviré? – le pregunte no sé por qué le estoy diciéndole eso, pero sentía una gran confianza en el que hacía que me sintiera más tranquilo, siento que una de sus manos agarra de la mía y yo la aprieto.

\- Tu tranquilo Sr. Barrowman yo te llevare a mi casa y yo personalmente cuidare de ti y te enseñare lo que hace un ciego – me contesto y si pudiera ver de seguro lo veía sonriendo yo empiezo a llorar quería volver a ver de nuevo, ver esa persona que está dispuesto ayudarme a pesar de que apenas nos conocemos.

\- Pero eso no puedes tienes que estar en el hospital es tu trabajo, no podrás cuidar de mí, además no quiero ser un estorbo – le conteste con más lágrimas en los ojos, sentía que su mano apretó más a la mía y eso hace que levante la cabeza y siento que su otra mano me limpia las lágrimas debajo de las vendas.

\- Puedo Sr. Barrowman yo solo trabajo en el hospital como voluntario de turnos en la mañana no todos los días ya que yo más bien soy un cuidador con personas especiales como tú, me llamaron del hospital para decirme que tenía que ayudar alguien que se ha quedado ciego y que no tenía a donde ir es por eso que me llamaron para ocuparme de ti ya que ellos no podían hacerlo, por eso no te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado, claro si tú quieres – me contesto, sintiendo su mirada hacia mí, yo solo lloro más, no podía creer lo que me estaba proponiendo eso de verdad alguien se preocupaba por mi.

\- Gracias de verdad por todo lo has hecho por mí y por querer cuidarme gracias doctor - le conteste con una sonrisa aunque no lo podía ver sé que es una gran persona y la manera de que se preocupa por mí es más que suficiente para saber que es una buena persona.

\- Solo aceptare tus gracias si me dices David la verdad que doctor no soy ya te lo dije – me contesto con un puchero y eso me hizo reírme un poco ya me hubiera gustado ver como lo hacía.

\- Solo si tú me dices John, Sr. Barrowman me haces más viejo de lo que soy – Le respondí con una sonrisa, no sé qué me estaba ocurriendo hace poco era la persona más infeliz del mundo y ahora era la persona más feliz.

\- Trato hecho John por cierto bonito nombre - me dijo mientras seguía apretando mi mano con suavidad.

\- Muchas gracias David tu nombre también es bonito - le conteste con las mejillas sonrojadas, espero que David no las vea, pero creo que no tuve suerte ya que empezó a reírse.

\- Te vez adorable con las mejillas rojas – me dijo siguiéndose riéndose de mi yo me sonrojo más de la cuenta, decido cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Para cuando salgo del hospital? ya no aguanto más y también ¿para cuándo me quitan la venda de los ojos?- le pregunte ya me sentía muy incómodo con el vendaje de mis ojos.

\- Pues para mañana ya te dan el alta y lo del vendaje justamente te lo iba a quitar, estás listo John – me pregunto y yo solo asentí, separo su mano de mí y se levantó y se dirijo hasta la venda con sus manos lentamente me estaba quitándome el vendaje de mis ojos y yo me sentía con muchos nervios, ya sé que no podría ver pero me sentiría un monstro como me viera David con mis ojos azules, siento que ya no tengo la venda y entonces David me quita las gasas de mis ojos cuando me los quito sentí su mirada dirigía hacia mí – Puedes abrí los ojos pero con cuidado – me dijo mientras sentía su mirada hacia mí, yo asiento y empiezo abrir mis parpados cuando lo logro veía todo negro, yo ya lo sabía, siento unos dedos acaríciame, cerca de mis ojos y quitando las lágrimas que salieron de nuevo.

\- Tranquilo, está bien no ha pasado nada aunque estés asustado de que no veas yo te ayudare – me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme era como si me hubiera leído la mente y supiera de que verdad me sentía como un niño asustadizo.

\- Sé que lo lograras pero por favor no me dejes – No sé por qué dije eso quizás porque no quería estar solo con este problema, siento que una mano acaricia mi pelo para tranquilizarme y esas caricias de verdad que funcionan.m - Yo no te dejare solo, solo si tú quieres yo no te voy a abandonar yo te voy a cuidar, así que no pienses en eso quieres – sentí que su voz sonaba de tristeza y me pregunto porque, yo asiento con la cabeza, escucho entonces el sonido de unos zapatos cerca y yo por instinto volteo donde está el sonido aunque no pueda ver sé quién es perfectamente en que entro a la habitación.

\- Vaya, Vaya si hasta que por fin te quitaron la venda ciego – dijo la voz de Chris con acides y yo solo sentía que nuevas lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos sin vida, sé que dije que ya no lloraría por él, pero no puedo evitarlo de que el me dirija esas palabras tan hirientes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Chris no dijiste que me ibas a dejarme y que no volverías a verme? – pregunte con un dolor en mi pecho y las lágrimas salidas en mi rostro.

\- Solo vine para que firmes el divorcio y que me dejes libre cuanto antes – me contesto con repulsión sentía su mirada en mí, escuche unos papeles en mí y me dio la pluma en la mano.

\- Donde quieres que firme no puedo ver recuerdas – le respondí con lágrimas, sentía la mano de David en mi hombro tratando de alguna manera consolarme.

La mano de Chris me agarra de la mano con algo de brusquedad y me lo pone en la hoja donde debo firmar, tardo de firmar, recordando los momentos felices que pase con él en nuestra boda, en nuestra luna de miel, no podía creer que ahorita en unos segundos dejaría ser su esposo y solo porque no puedo volver a verlo.

\- Firma de una vez ciego ya no quiero volverte a ver, eres un invalido, un inútil, nadie se fijaría en ti, así que olvídate de mí para mi tu estas muerto - me estaba presionando, sentía todavía las lágrimas cayendo en mi rostro, así que de una vez le firmo los papeles del divorcio ahora ya no somos esposos y siento que mi corazón se va con el – Al fin me puedo ir ojala que tengas una mala vida ciego – se río de mí y escuche sus zapatos que se iba del cuarto, dejándome solo con David, yo no podía parar de llorar no podía creer que Chris me había dicho aquellas palabras tan crueles, pero era verdad quien se fijaría en mi si soy un ciego, un inútil tal como él dijo, siento unos brazos rodeándome en todo mi cuerpo siento que David me está abrazando tratando de tranquilizarme.

\- Tranquilo por favor lo que te dijo él no es verdad no le creas - me dijo todavía abrazándome.

-Es la verdad soy un inútil quien se fijaría en mi de seguro que nadie, si ya vistes como me trato, solo soy un ciego que no volverá a enamorarse – le conteste todavía alterado lo que me dijo Chris me afecto bastante, siento su abrazo más fuerte y una mano acariciando mi cabello con suavidad.

\- No es verdad tu eres una buena persona y de seguro alguien se fijaría a ti, no digas que eres un inútil, porque no lo eres me escuchaste John y que si seas un ciego yo te enseñare que ser un ciego no es un impedimento para hacer las cosas, porque ser diferente, por que digan que no puedes hacer las cosas es pura mentiras los ciegos también puede ser muchas cosa que cualquier persona normal, a pero nunca digas nunca si no te vuelves enamorarte, quizás quien sabe algún día encuentras el verdadero amor y sé que esa persona te corresponderá – me contesto tratando de tranquilizarme poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo seria verdad que los ciegos podían hacer muchas cosas como ellos, no sé pero espero que si no quiero ser un estorbo para David tanto tiempo, aunque él me diga que no lo seré, sintiendo sus caricia hacia mi pelo no me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, me sentía muy bien con estas caricia, hasta que no me di cuenta de que me quede dormido con su abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente desperté y estaba obscuro como siempre, sentía que estaba solo en la habitación ya que no se escuchaba nada más que yo moviéndome en la cama me estaba alarmando David me dijo que estaría conmigo no puede ser verdad de que me haya abandonado, sentía nuevas lágrimas en los ojos, no quiero estar solo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve con mi ataque de pánico que no sentí que alguien me estaba abrazando, yo ya sabía quién era así que le correspondí el abrazo.

\- Lo siento John no quería asustarte solo fui al baño y por las cosas para ya llevarte a casa de verdad lo siento pero no llores aquí estoy contigo – me contesto y siguió abrazándome, hasta que por fin me calme, David se separó de mí, sintiendo su mirada hacia a mí y sintiendo sus dedos limpiando mis lágrimas.

\- Pensé que me habías abandonado y que me dejabas solo, no lo vuelvas hacer por favor – no sé por qué le dije aquello quizás es porque no me quiero quedarme solo, no sé qué haría si David se iría de mi lado él ha sido el único que de verdad que me ha ayudado y que cuidara de mi ahora en adelante.

\- No lo vuelvo hacer, te voy avisar la próxima vez vale, ahora voy por una enfermera para que nos ayude con tus cosas, me esperas no tardo – me dijo y yo solo asentí y escuche que se iba afuera a buscar a la enfermera, mientras que yo lo estaba esperando ya sentado en la camilla y pensando en David ha sido una gran persona, de seguro que me ayudara demasiado, para no quedarme solo cuando estemos en camino hacia su casa le preguntare más cosas de el apenas si nos conocemos y quisiera saber más de él no se algo en él hace que me sienta feliz, yo creo que es porque no me dejara solo, si debe ser eso escuche nuevos pasos se dirigían a mí y sé que es David por la manera de cómo camina y se acerca a mí - Ya volví sujétate fuertemente de mi – me dijo y asentí con cuidado puse una mano a su cintura, mientras que el hacía lo mismo que a mí y me bajo de la camilla con cuidado, hasta que sentí qué mis pies estuviera en el piso, y después nos dirijamos a la salida, en todo momento David no me soltó en todo momento yo se lo agradecí aparte de que no lo quería soltar, seguimos avanzando, y yo estaba escuchando muchas voces en el camino, sentía raro porque las escuchaba mejor que antes, luego se lo preguntare de por qué los escucho.

Seguíamos avanzando hasta que David me soltó un instante y escuche la puerta de un auto abrirse, supongo que el suyo, y volvió por mí y me sentó en el asiento del coche y me puso el cinturón de seguridad, mientras cerraba mi puerta y en segundos él se subió a su coche y lo encendió y arranco con una velocidad a medias.

\- David ¿cómo eres? Si no quieres responderme está bien no molestare más – pregunte apenado.

\- Yo responderé tus preguntas no te pongas tímido John, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa – me respondió y yo solo asentí - Y pues soy alto un poco más alto que tú, tengo los ojos marrones y el cabello castaño oscuro, además soy delgado – me contesto mi primera pregunta, yo me lo estaba imaginado debe estar muy guapo el hombre, y sin poder evitarlo sentí mis mejillas ardiendo, espero que David no se dé cuenta sería tan vergonzoso.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – - Tengo 30 años y tu John–

\- 29 años ¿tienes novia? – no tengo la menor idea de por qué le pregunté eso a David.

\- No tengo novia soy soltero – me respondió y me pude imaginar que estaba sonriendo por la manera que lo dijo.

\- Hace mucho que estas en este trabajo como cuidador – le pregunte mientras volteo mi cara donde se supone que esta David.

\- Si llevo como cinco años en el negocio, pero últimamente no había mucho que cuidar el ultimo que cuide fue a un joven paralitico, nos llevamos muy bien y eso pero los últimos días conoció alguien y se casaron, me agradeció lo mucho que lo cuide y que un día me iba a visitar con su esposa - me contestó tranquilo - ¿Y tú en donde trabajabas? - Ahora el me pregunto.

\- Era Actor - le respondí, mientras volteaba hacia otro lado aunque estoy viendo obscuridad sé que David me está observando.

\- Actor eso es genial siempre quise ser actor, pero por un motivo no lo pude cumplir por eso me hice cuidador, era mi otro sueño, cuidar de la gente que más necesitaba ayuda - contesto contento por el tono de su voz, después de eso ya no pregunte más y dirigí mi cabeza en frente, no sé cuánto tiempo paso con aquello hasta que se detuvo – Ya hemos llegado espero que sea de tu agrado - me pregunto y yo solo asentí de seguro que me podre acostumbrar, siento que David abre su puerta y se dirige a la mía y la abre, me levanta con cuidado y me agarra la cintura y me dirige donde se supone esta la puerta de la casa, abre con la llave y entramos me dirige hasta donde hay un sillón y me hace sentarme – Voy por tus cosas enseguida vuelvo – dijo y fue por las cosas mientras yo miro la oscuridad de mis ojos.

\- Ya estoy aquí – escuche la voz de David mientras se acercaba a mí – quieres ir a tu nueva habitación o quieres comer algo – me pregunto.

\- Primero comer si no es mucha molestia, pero nos fuimos sin desayunar – le conteste, si pudiera ver de seguro que David estaría como avergonzado por olvidar alimentarnos.

\- Lo siento se me olvido que quieres que haga puedo hacer lo que quieras – me contesto con un suspiro.

\- Una pasta si no es molestia David – le conteste según miraba donde estaba el. - En seguida sale tu orden John – me respondió y nos echamos a reír – Bueno preparare la pasta antes de que mi cliente se enoje - dicho eso se fue seguramente hasta la cocina, mientras yo esperaba.

No pude evitar en pensar en Chris después de cinco años de matrimonio, no puedo creer que me haya hecho eso, es que no lo creo yo me case con un joven que era lindo, hermoso, y cariñoso, no con uno que grita y desprecia a las personas con discapacidad, no él no es el Chris que conocí, sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar de nuevo, yo ya no quería llorar, pero no podía parar de hacerlo, soy una persona muy débil que solo lo que hago es llorar, puede ser la depresión de estar ciego y que ya no puedo ser nada para volver a ver.

\- La comida esta lista – dijo David desde la cocina, se dirige hacia mí, siento su mirada hacia mí - ¿Qué pasa John estas bien? ¿Porque estas llorando? –me pregunto con voz angustiada, mientras sentía una de sus manos me limpiaban las lágrimas.

\- No, es solo que pensé en Chris, él no era así, él era amable cariñoso y gentil, no puedo creer que se hizo una persona tan cruel sin sentimiento a las demás personas y sobre todo a mí que yo lo único que hice fue amarlo– le confesé mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de mis ojos vacíos, siento entonces que David me está abrazando y yo le correspondo.

\- Tranquilo el ya no te hará daño y más si yo estoy aquí yo te voy a ayudar para que nadie te lastime de nuevo confías en mi – me pregunto y seguía abrazándome, me sentía muy bien cuando me abrazaba era como si no me quiero separar nunca de él.

\- Si confió en ti David, sé que con tu ayuda olvidare a Chris – le dije mientras me calmaba con su abrazo.

\- Bien entonces vamos a comer la pasta se está enfriando – me contesto y yo asentí, me ayudo a parame y llevarme a la cocina y me ayudo a sentarme en una silla y puso mi tenedor con la pasta en mi mano, así comencé a comer sabía muy rico.

\- Esto sabe sabroso David como aprendiste a cocinar de esta manera - le dije mientras seguía devorando el espagueti.

\- Mi madre me enseñó a cocinar cuando tenía 15 años, fue la mejor cocinera que hubiera podido conocer – note que lo decía con un tono de tristeza.

\- ¿Estas bien David te sentí triste? – le pregunte, ojala pudiera ver para así poder abrazarlo, y consolarlo como él me ha consolado a mí.

\- No es nada John es solo que extraño a mi madre nada más es eso – me contesto con una voz triste.

\- Lo siento mucho si te la hice recordar – le dije agachando la cabeza avergonzado, siento que una de su mano me levanta con suavidad la cabeza.

\- No es tu culpa, tu no lo sabias – Me contesto tratando de tranquilizarme, siento su mano en la mía y yo la aprieto para que sepa que estaré con él en su dolor – Pero en fin ya cuando acabemos de comer vamos a tu cuarto pareces que estás cansado – dijo cambiando el tema y yo asentí.

Cuando acabamos de comer, me ayudo a pararme y me guio donde sería mi cuarto de ahora en adelante, me explico que tenía una cama matrimonial, un sillón largo unas ventanas, el clóset y el cuarto de baño, me dijo también que su cuarto está a lado del mío, y que mañana a primera hora me iba acompañar a comprarme un bastón para así aprendiera caminar independientemente sí que yo pudiera chocar o caerme, también me comprara unos libros de braille para que pudiera aprender ese lenguaje estaré eternamente agradecido por su ayuda, llegamos a la habitación y me ayudo acostarme en la cama.

\- Muchas gracias David por todo lo que has hecho por mí – le conteste sonriendo, él ha sido la única persona que puedo confiar ahora en adelante.

\- No gracias a ti por querer mi ayuda veras que saldremos adelante juntos – me respondió con voz alegre de seguro estará sonriendo – Bueno te dejo descansar ha sido un día largo y tienes que dormir, mañana será otro día – me dijo y escuche sus pasos alejarse y se fue.

Mientras que yo no podía creer que el fuera capaz de sanar las heridas que tengo en el corazón, de mis ojos y sé que con el paso del tiempo lo lograra, con ese pensamiento me quedo dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Han pasado ya seis meses desde el accidente y David se ha portado muy bien conmigo, me enseño como usar el bastón y guiarme en toda la casa, sin caerme, debo decir que los primeros días si me caí bastante, pero ahora ya no, también me enseñó a leer en braille, también me llevo a un lugar para ciegos para aprendiera ser más independiente y cuidarme de mí mismo, mientras él iba al hospital en las mañanas, no puedo más que agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, aunque sentía miedo de que descubriera mi secreto y es que me enamore de él.

No sé cómo ocurrió de que me acabe de enamorarme de él, quizás después de los primeros tres meses que hemos estado, no sé si fue la manera que me estaba ayudando a superar, lo que me pasó con Chris, y también sobre mi ceguera, pero me acabe de enamórame perdidamente de David Tennant como no tengo idea, pero tenía miedo en que si lo descubriría me echará de su vida para siempre, pero cada vez que estoy con el tengo ganas de besarle y decirle que lo quiero como si mi vida se me fuera de repente, si el desaparecía de mi vida, pero apenas si me estoy controlando para no decir aquello, aunque yo me muera en mi interior y no pueda ser feliz, pero es mejor eso que sentir el odio de David y me corra de su casa no volverlo a ver, prefiero su amistad que perderlo. No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que escuche que David entraba a la casa, así que me levante de mi cama y agarre el bastón y fui a recibirle, ya llegando a la sala me siento en el sofá y de allí saludo a David.

\- Hola David como te fue en el hospital – pregunte mientras sentía sus pasos hacia mí y se sentó a lado mío, cada vez que hacia eso me ponía nervioso, eso sí, hago para que él no lo notaba.

\- Cansado John pero bien y a ti como te fue en tu día – me respondió mientras sentía una mano en mi mano yo le apreté el saludo.

\- Muy bien hoy le leí un cuento a unos niños sobre un león – le conteste con una sonrisa, sentía su mano todavía sostenía con la mía y no me la soltaba él no sabía que con esas caricias hace que mi corazón se altere y que la sangre se me suba a mi cara.

\- Que bueno John, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, cada día más aprendes leer el braille y te estas acostumbrando a ser ciego – me contesto abrazándome muy fuerte, mientras que yo le correspondo de la misma intensidad o más, lo amo, lo admito, pero él ha hecho que mi vida tenga sentido otra vez gracias a él, ya olvide a Chris por completo, no sé cuándo tiempo estuvimos abrazados, hasta que nos separamos y sentí su mirada en mi - Y que quieres de cenar John te preparare lo que quieras hoy hay que celebrar, de que cada día estas mejorando – dijo con voz contenta.

\- Pues tu pasta especial se podrá David – le pregunte sonriendo según donde estaba el. - Claro no hay problema en minutos tendrás tu pasta - me contesto y se paró – Espera aquí yo te diré cuando esté lista – yo asentí y se fue a cocina, este hombre va ser que me mate de amor, solo espero que no descubra mi secreto si no sé qué hacer.

Minutos después David me llamo así que me pare del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina y me senté en la silla, mientras que David me dio el tenedor en la mano y empecé a comer.

\- Te digo un secreto John – me pregunto, sentía su mirada en mí y yo me pongo nervioso se dará cuenta de que estoy enamorado de él, me correrá, no soportare eso, así que asiento y tragando la pasta con fuerza - Mi secreto es que te amo – dijo y yo escupí el refresco que estaba tomando en ese mismo instante y espero que no le haya caído en la cara, por Dios dijo lo que creo que dijo que me ama.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte recuperándome de la impresión, no podía creer que David me digiera eso, debo estar soñando, siento que una de su mano se pone encima de mi mano en la mesa yo volteo donde se supone que él está.

\- Dije que te amo John, te amo desde hace tres meses en que te estaba ayudándote, no me preguntes como paso por que la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé, solo sé que me enamore de ti como un loco y no te puedo sacarte de la cabeza, aparte desde que te vi en el hospital sentía una atracción hacia ti, al principio tenía el deber de protegerte y de cuidarte de que nadie te hiciera daño, pero ahora sé por qué lo hice es por qué te amo más que mi vida, antes de que te conocí mi vida era horrible siempre estaba solo, bueno aparte de mis compañeros que cuidaba y mis compañeros del hospital, pero cuando te conocí todo cambio, me hiciste ser el un hombre diferente, completo, te amo John y entenderé si no me correspondes – me confeso y yo estaba a punto de morir por falta de oxígeno, no podía creer David me ama, no lo creo si hubiera podido ver apostaría que él estaría sonrojado y yo también por la confesión que me hizo.

\- Yo También te amo David, como no tienes idea, yo también me enamore de ti, hace tres meses, quizás la manera de que me ayudaste, me cuidaste y me protegiste, la manera de que hiciste que olvidara a Chris, aunque no pueda verte sé que eres lo mejor que me haya pasado, tenía miedo de que descubrieras que te amaba y luego me echaras en la calle, pero veo que no es así tú me amas como yo te amo más que a mi vida, fuiste mi salvación, para que no me hundiera en la depresión y la miseria, gracias a ti soy mejor persona de que era antes, te amo David y sé que no dejare de hacerlo, pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo te amo David Tennant - le respondí con una sonrisa, sentí que se paraba de su silla y se acercó a mí se agacho para que este en mi altura y siento sus labios se acercan y yo acerco los míos a los de ellos y me beso, sus labios son muy suaves y calientes eso me anima a subir más el beso, besaba muy bien, no podíamos parar el beso, de seguro él también le estaba gustando ya que el también aumento el beso con una intensidad que no se quería separase de mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que nos tuvimos que separar para tomar un poco de aire, después de eso sentí las manos de David me levantaba de la silla y me cargo entre sus brazos y volvió a besarme nunca me cansare de esos labios, sentí que nos estaba llevando a mi cuarto o la de él, todavía me estaba besando y yo le correspondía con mucho amor, siento que separa del beso y me acuesta en la cama con delicadeza.

\- Te necesito John, deseo tocarte, hacerte el amor me lo permites – me pregunto con voz ansiosa de placer y yo solo asentí, mientras sentía que sus manos empezaba a quitarme la ropa con delicadeza, mientras que una de sus manos me acaricia sin querer la piel y haciéndome gemir con esos roces, sentía esos besos en mi cuerpo con una suavidad, que creo que me iría al cielo con esos toques, me estaba besando desde mis labios hasta mi entrepierna, sentía su boca a centímetros en mi erección, quería que la metiera y me hiciera ver las estrellas, como si me hubiera leído la mete se la mete de un solo jalón yo empiezo a gemir como un loco.

\- Más… Dav…id… por…favor… Más – dije gimiendo como si pudiera que con eso se aliviara mi alma, sentí su preciosa boca chupando mi polla como si fuera un caramelo y yo gimiendo para que no parara de hacerlo, por dios nunca pensé que David fuera tan bueno en esto.

Siento entonces que separa de mi polla y yo gimoteo molesto, siento su boca en la mía en un intento de calmarme, sabia a mi semen y es lo más dulce que he probado de David en sus labios.

\- Tranquilo John viene lo mejor confías en mi - me pregunto sintiendo su mirada en mí.

\- Si David confió en ti, hazme lo que quieras pero hazlo ya – le exigí ya no aguantaba David me había puesto muy cachondo, que yo ya no podía más con este calor en mi interior, siento entonces dos dedos cerca de mi boca así que abro mi boca automáticamente para salivar esos dos dedos, lo hago muy lentamente, como si fueran paletas de hielo, de repente quita sus dos dedos de mis labios y se dirigen directo hacia mi entrada, siento entonces que se cuela un dedo en mi interior y eso me saca un gemido de dolor – Dav… id… duele – se lo dije entrecortadamente por el dolor, siento sus labios en los míos y me empieza a besarme para tranquilizarme hasta que el dolor se haya disminuido lo suficiente para hacerme gemir de placer, y con eso empieza a mover el primer dedo con lentitud para así acostúmbrame de la metida del dedo, siento mi cuerpo relajado, lo siente David así que mete su segundo dedo en mí.

Empieza a moverlos con lentitud hasta que uno de los dedos golpea en mi próstata y eso hace que separe del beso y empiece a gemir de puro placer.

\- Allí…más…Dav ... id… más – esos dedos hacia que gimiera de puro placer, que no podía parar, siento que los sigue moviéndolos en mi interior ya más rápido y eso hace que sollozara más, como me gustaría verlo, conocerlo, ver a la persona que me ama igual como yo a él, ver cómo me hace el amor, ver esa persona de qué me haya ayudado en los momentos más difícil de mi vida, pero no podía soy y creo que seré un ciego para toda mi vida, pero ya me acostumbré en serio, pero ojala pudiera ver aunque sea unos minutos como es mi David, estaba metido en mis pensamientos que no sentí que había quitado sus dos dedos en mi interior.

\- ¿John estas bien?– me pregunto, yo solo ladeó mi cabeza confundido, porque me estaba preguntando eso.

\- Si porque lo preguntas – le conteste con voz rasposa y hasta ahora me di cuenta que estaba llorando, siento que su mano llego hacia mis mejillas y me las limpio con delicadeza – Continua por favor - suplique.

\- No hasta que es lo que te sucede John te hice algo malo – me pregunto con voz de tristeza, con ese tono que pone no puedo más así que le confieso lo que me pasa.

\- Es que quiero verte nada más es eso, quería ver cómo me hacías el amor, conocerte, ver tu rostro, tus hermosos ojos que de seguro que son hermosos, pero ya sé que no podré hacerlo nunca, eso es lo que me pasa, no te preocupes lo superare por lo menos te sentiré conmigo con eso me conformo – Le confesé y nuevas lagrimas cayeron en mis ojos, siento entonces sus brazos alrededor mío y me da un suave abrazo.

\- Tranquilo John, sé que algún día podrás ver te juro que encontrare el mejor médico del mundo para que te deje volver a ver y si para eso tengo que recorrer mar y tierra lo hare porque te amo John Barrowman y hare todo por ti, pero por favor deja de llorar – me contesto y yo solo lo abrase más fuerte no podía creer que el haría de nuevo ver.

\- Gracias David, por todo, no sé cómo agradecer todo lo que me haces te amo – le conteste sonriendo.

\- Se cómo me agradecerás - me dijo y me vuelve a besarme yo con gusto le respondo el beso, mientras sentía que su erección se acercara a mi entrada y poco a poco se metía adentro de mí, cuando se metió adentro, solté un gemido de placer, empezó a moverse con lentitud dentro de mi buscando ese punto mágico yo cada vez estaba gimiendo más alto, no podía creer que un solo toque me haría gemir de tal manera que es imposible parar, en ese mismo instante siento su polla tocando mi próstata y comienzo a gemir.

\- Más… Dav… id… más…por…favor – le suplique sumido de tanto placer que me hacía, oigo a David reírse y empieza otra vez moverse en mi esta vez más rápido yo estaba que podría morir en cualquier momento por lo que me estaba haciendo, seguía con las embestidas, mientras yo ya no aguantaba más estaba a punto de correrme – David…creo…que…me…voy…a…córreme – le conteste entrecortadamente, siento que su mano está en mi pene y comienza a moverlo con rapidez yo sigo gimiendo que era lo que quería David que explotara de placer creo que lograra.

\- John, eres tan estrecho, tan adorable con tus mejillas sonrojadas de puro placer, sé que estando contigo es lo mejor que me haya pasado, así que córrete mi amor que yo te sostendré y no dejare de que te vayas de mi lado – me contesto y con esas palabras explote de placer todo mi semen fue a parar en la mano de David, mientras que yo grito su nombre repetidamente hasta que mi voz ya casi no sale, enseguida siento que David también llego a su orgasmo ya que se corrió en mí, enseguida siento que cae encima de mí, tratando de recuperar la respiración ya que puedo escuchar latir su corazón que iba muy acelerado, minutos después, David se mueve a lado mío y me empieza abrazarme atrayéndome hacia su pecho y me deja descansar mi cabeza en su pecho cálido y acogedor.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras John? – me pregunto, mientras que yo tenía muchas sensaciones adentro de mí, entre ellas es amor, ser amado por David y que no le importa de que sea ciego, también es ternura y compresión.

\- Bien gracias David, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho conmigo, te amo – le conteste mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos y lo beso tiernamente el responde de inmediato a mi beso con pasión.

-Yo también te amo John y no se me olvida el juramento que te hice y es que vuelvas a ver de nuevo y si para eso tengamos que ir muy pero muy lejos lo haría con gusto– me contesto David con mucha cariño y yo le abrace más si es posible, el haría todo eso por mí porque me ama de verdad y que él no me dejara como lo hizo Chris – Bueno mi amor es hora de dormir ya que ha sido un gran día mañana empezamos con la búsqueda de médicos – me dijo mientras sus brazos seguía abrazándome más a su pecho yo asentí y comencé a cerrar mis ojos y en segundos me quede dormido soñando con mi amor, con David Tennant.


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado ya seis meses en que David se me declaro e hicimos el amor por primera vez, y todo ha salido bien desde ese entonces, David y yo ya no hemos separado, solo cuando está el en el hospital y yo en casa, desde que lo hicimos, David ha estado buscando un oftalmólogo para ver si él puede ver lo de mis ojos, pero hasta ahorita no lo hemos encontrado yo trato de tomarlo con calma, pero dentro de mi siento que mi corazón se desmorona en mil pedazos, yo estaba perdiendo la esperanza de poder ver de nuevo, lo bueno de esto es que tengo a David a mi lado y no se dé cuenta de mi depresión que estoy pasando, aunque siento que me ve algo diferente como si le estoy ocultando algo y no se equivoca.

Ahora yo estaba en la casa leyendo un libro sobre historia obvio con el lenguaje braille ya hasta ya le agarré ese lenguaje al principio sí que me costó demasiado ya que no sabía cómo era, pero gracias a David lo pude hacerlo, él ha sido la persona que me ha dado más apoyo de cualquier otro podía darme, y aparte de que es el amor de mi vida, gracias a el olvide a Chris que creía que era el amor de mi vida, pero no es así ella, me hecho, me abandono completamente, sino fuera por David ahora de seguro que estaría en la calle, sin saber qué hacer, siento entonces que me está dándome un mareo, desde hace como cuatro meses me he sentido mal y no solo de por qué quiero ver de nuevo si no que estoy sintiendo mareos, vomito, he tenido mucha hambre y mi cambio de humor luego cambia, no sé qué sea, David no se ha dado cuenta y es mejor así aunque me pregunto qué me estaba pasando, aparte sentía que estaba engordando, de seguro que es porque he comido bastante en los últimos días, me paro de repente ya que sentía no solo el mareo, sino que iba a vomitar, me apresuro a llegar al baño lo más rápido que puedo y eso sin tropezarme, llego y empiezo vomitar como un loco, es la peor cosa que me ha podido pasarme en todos los meses que tengo esos síntomas, no sé cuánto tiempo pase vomitado, que no me di cuenta que David había llegado, como lo sé porque escuche su pasos, enseguida me levanto del suelo, jalo la palanca me dirijo al lavarme las manos y me hecho agua en la cara, así para que no se note que estoy mal, después de eso me dirijo a la sala y me siento en el sillón, mientras oía a David sentándose a mi lado.

\- John a que no adivinas que paso hoy – me dijo con voz emocionada, no tenía idea de que había pasado – Ya encontré a un oftalmólogo y vera tus ojos, a ver si con ese doctor ya vuelves a ver –seguía contándome emocionado y yo lo abrase emocionado, feliz por fin quizás pueda ver de nuevo y con las ganas que tengo que ver de nuevo y lo comienzo a besarlo con locura, no sé qué me estaba pasando quizás sea los síntomas estos que tengo, David separa sus labios de los míos y con una mano me acaricia la mejilla con ternura y me besa en la frente.

\- Y para cuando tenemos la cita – le pregunte emocionado, no podía dejar de sonreír la noticia me había caído como bomba y estaba tan agitado que casi ni podía hablar.

\- Dentro de dos semanas - me contesto David, eso es mucho tiempo, pero podre esperar ya faltaba menos para volver ver y conocer como es David, en este momento siento mi estómago ruñir de hambre y me sonrojo espero que David no se dé cuenta pero creo que si se dio cuenta ya que se empezó a reírse de mi – Al parecer tienes hambre que quieres que te prepare – me pregunto siguiendo riéndose de mí.

\- Quiero Pasta, Pizza, Ensalada, también quiero un helado triple de chocolate – le conteste, tenía tanta hambre que no me di cuenta que pedí demasiado para comer, siento la mirada en mí y su mano hace que mi cabeza este cerca de la suya.

\- Eso es demasiado seguro que te lo acabaras, has estado extraño las ultimas semana, seguro que estas bien – yo asiento con la cabeza – Bueno voy a prepararte algo de comer enseguida vuelvo para decirte que la comida esta lista – dicho eso se fue hasta la cocina.

Mientras que yo ya me estaba preguntándome que me estaba pasando, quizás David tenga razón y si algo me ocurre, si me estoy muriendo, si eso sucediera no voy a poder estar a lado de David, siento de nuevo un nuevo mareo vuelve en mí y esta vez es más fuerte que las anteriores, hasta tal grado que pierdo el conocimiento.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que caí en la inconsciencia hasta que por fin abro mis ojos, y trato de levantarme en donde estoy, pero una mano me impide que me moviera en donde me encontraba, siento unos labios en mi boca yo le correspondo es David, que habrá pasado ahora que recuerdo sentí un gran mareo y me desmaye, siento que David separa su boca en la mía y siento su mirada en mí.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? – pregunte con voz ronca.

\- Te desmayaste, John y te traje a la habitación, me tuviste muy preocupado y tuve que llamar al doctor para que me dijera que te ocurría – me contesto con voz de preocupación y un poco de alegría que no sabía cuál era la alegría que tenía David.

\- Que te dijo el doctor y por qué te oigo como feliz – seguí preguntado, mientras sentía sus manos acariciándome en el vientre ese hecho también me sorprendió bastante.

\- No te suena, los mareos, el vómito, los antojos y el cambio de humor – me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza – El doctor me dijo que estas embarazado llevas cuatro meses y medio de embarazo, vamos a ser padres John – me contesto tan emocionado que yo no lo podía creer, estoy embarazado, estoy esperando un hijo de David, pero como si eso no se podía pasar o sí.

\- Pero como quede embarazado, bueno lo digo porque los hombres no se pueden embarazarse – le pregunte, lleve una mano a mi vientre y lo acaricie tiernamente no podía creer que estuviera embarazado, aunque con los síntomas que estoy sintiendo es la prueba de eso.

\- Pues eso se lo pregunte al doctor y me dijo que fue un milagro que te embarazarás, ya que no cualquiera puede hacerlo John, también dijo que debes tener reposo por lo menos una semana – me contesto mientras con una mano acariciaba mi vientre que pronto crecería más en unos meses yo todavía lo seguía acariciándolo, no podía créelo todavía estoy esperando a nuestro hijo un pedazo de nuestro amor, que ahora en adelante cuidaremos y amaremos, siento que sus manos se retira de mi vientre y se levanta – Bueno voy por tu comida, más que nada debes estar más sano que nunca, no te muevas en seguida vuelvo – me digo y me beso en la boca y se fue por los alimentos.

Pero ahora me pregunto que pasara con mis ojos yo quisiera conocer a David y a nuestro hijo, pero y si no se puede operarme o que si me operan afectara al bebe no quiero pensar en eso, pero sin poder evitarlo comienzo a llorar, malditas hormonas, siento los pasos de David se acercaba a mí y me pone la bandeja en mis piernas, ya que me estaba recostado contra una almohada, siento su abrazo con cuidado y yo me consoló en su pecho.

\- ¿Que ocurre John?- me pregunto mientras me acariciaba el pelo con suavidad.

\- En que pasara si el doctor me dice que no pueda ver o si puede eso a afectar al bebe no quiero que le ocurra nada malo – le conteste mientras más lagrimas caían de mis ojos azules sin vida, siento su abrazo más si es posible.

\- No pienses en eso mi amor, sé que volverás a ver muy pronto iremos al ver el doctor y sé que él puede decirte si será normal si te operas esperando a nuestro hijo, yo dudo que sea peligroso te operan de los ojos, si fuera debajo de tu cabeza de seguro que eso sí sería peligroso – me contesto con voz tranquilizadora yo asentí – Bueno cariño es hora de comer casi no has comido nada y nuestro bebe necesita muchos cuidados – me contesto y yo volví asentí tome la cuchara y empecé comer primero la ensalada, después la pasta, luego la pizza y por último el helado todo sabia delicioso, cuando termine de comer sentía mucho sueño, quizás por todo lo que comí, David retiro la charola y después vino y se acostó a mi lado y me puso mi cabeza en su pecho y empezó acariciándome el cabello hasta quedarme dormido, en sus brazos.

Desde ese día todo cambio, yo me cuidaba más de la cuenta, no quería perder a mi hijo así que me quede en reposo como lo pidió el doctor, David me estaba consintiéndome enormemente al saber que iba a ser padre y aparte de que me ama, me ha traído todo lo que le he pedido ya sea helado a plátanos con salsa roja encima, sentí a David que me miraba raro cuando le pedí eso, pero cuando vio mis lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos fue por ellos, también fuimos a ver al oftalmólogo, me dijo que había una oportunidad para que vuelva a ver, ya que me dijo que solo necesitaba un cambio corneas, todavía me acuerdo como el doctor Ackles que me estaba atendiendo dijo como no se dieron cuenta en el hospital que estaba que solo era eso ya para ese entonces ya hubiera podido ver, también me dijo que la operación no dañara al bebe en cierta parte me sentía muy aliviado y me dijo que me podría a opérame desde una semana, estaba metido en mis pensamientos que no oí que me llamaba David.

\- ¿En qué pensabas amor?- me pregunto abrazándome, estábamos a camino del hospital ya que justamente hoy me iba a operarme de los ojos, me morirá de los nervios y si no salía bien y si me quedo ciego de por vida, y si nunca conocería a David y a nuestro hijo.

\- En mi operación David y si pasa algo y no poder ver de nuevo no sé qué haría - le conteste y sentía que las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, malditas hormonas, hacía que cada vez lloraba más y a veces por tonterías, siento su abrazo se hace más fuerte yo me escondo en su pecho.

\- Todo saldrá bien John no pienses en eso por favor, piensa en que nos veras, veras a nuestro hijo con el color de tu pelo y mis ojos será idéntico a ti – me contesto tranquilizándome y lo estaba consiguiendo así que me separo un momento de él.

\- Si tienes razón David voy a volver a ver, ahora sé que mi deseo es conocerte a ti y a nuestro hijo – le conteste mientras siento sus labios en los míos y nos besamos, hasta quedarnos sin aire y entonces David empieza arrancar el coche y nos dirigíamos al hospital, aunque me estaba muriéndome de los nervios, cuando David, paro el coche supe que estábamos en el hospital, me guio hasta un cuarto y el doctor que estaba allí me pidió que me quitara la ropa, apenas ya me quedaba, ya que mi pansa ya había crecido después de un mes y ahora ya tengo cinco meses, pero David me decía que se parecía a seis meses del embarazo, cuando me quite la ropa me pidieron que me pusiera una bata y me la puse después me acostaron en la camilla y se estaba moviéndose hasta la sala de operaciones, sentía la mano de David en la mía, me estaba acompañándome ese gesto hace que mi valor aumente ya no tenía miedo sé que tendré a David a mi lado y a nuestro bebe con eso saldré adelante con o sin pudiera ver.

\- Bueno ya es la hora, aquí no puede pasar el Sr. Tennant, así que despedirse – dijo el doctor Ackles, mientras David me quitaba su mano en la mía, pero se acercó a mi tan cerca y me beso en la boca tiernamente yo le correspondí.

\- Todo saldrá bien John, yo te estaré esperando afuera te amo – me contesto yo solo asentí, sentí de nuevo el movimiento de la camilla hasta se detuvo definitivamente en un cuarto muy frio y me estaba congelándome lleve mis manos instintivamente en mi vientre.

\- Hace…frio - dije temblando.

\- Tranquilo Sr. Barrowman te pondré una manta caliente para que no le afecte a ti y a su bebe – me contestó y enseguida sentí la manta en mi cuerpo y suspire de alivio - Ahora te pondré la anestesia cuenta hasta diez - me dijo mientras me ponía una máscara en mi boca.

\- 1…2…3…4 – solo llegue hasta el número cuarto y allí ya no supe de mí mismo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando me pusieron la anestesia, hasta que al fin desperté, no veía todavía nada por la venda que me habían puesto, me dolían los ojos, pero de seguro que es por la operación, estaba acostado en una camilla más cómoda, pero no sabía dónde estaba, de pronto sentí una mano en la mía y supe que era David, su mano era muy suave y distinta a los demás.

\- ¿John cómo te encuentras amor? – me pregunto con voz de preocupación.

\- Bien, solo me arden los ojos, pero supongo que es por la operación, por cierto como salió – le pregunte con voz ronca.

\- Fue un éxito amor solo tendremos que esperar a que te quiten la venda y saber cómo quedaste amor – me contesto besándome los labios con una pasión que no tenía, yo le correspondí ansioso.

\- Que día me quitaran la venda cariño, me muero saber si podre ver o no – le pregunte, mientras llevaba mi mano a mi pansa y la acaricie tiernamente esperando de que pronto él bebe de patadas.

\- Pues el doctor dice que mañana mismo, ahora es de noche, duro cuatro horas la cirugía – me contesto y sentí su mano a lado mía en mi vientre – Debes de tener hambre y él bebe también – me pregunto y yo asentí, oí que la mesita donde pone la comida cerca de mí y huelo que es pasta – Es tu pasta favorita amor me dejaron entrar con ella – me contesto y empezó a darme con cariño el espagueti en mi boca, después me dio coca cola, ya que tenía mucha sed , cuando termine de cenar, recogió la mesita para algún lado y después escuche que sentaba en una silla y agarro una de mis manos yo la acepte, me sentía muy bien tenerlo a mi lado, y se preocupaba por mí y me cuidaba, siento que me estaba dándome sueño estaba bostezando, quizás también de que hoy fue un día difícil – Duerme John yo cuidare de ti y de nuestro bebe – me contesto y con eso me quede dormido, soñando por ver las personas que más quería en este mundo.

Me desperté sin saber si era de mañana o tarde, pero ya me sentía mejor que ayer ya no me dolían los ojos, siento la mano de David todavía en la mía, giro mi cabeza hasta donde se supone que esta y oigo su respiración y sé que está dormido, debe estar muy cansado, cuando me den el alta le diré que se duerma todo el día y que yo ocupare de todo, aunque David me lo niegue, llevo la mano que tengo libre a mi barriga abultada y la acarició, empiezo a hablarle con amor.

\- Hola mi amor, espero que estés bien, espero poder conocerte, abrazarte y darte mucho amor, no sabes la última noticia tu papi se acaba de operarse para así poder conocerte, y verte serás muy hermoso mi niño, yo te cuidare de que nada te pase y tu papa también te cuidara mi corazón, espero verte pronto o sentirte para saber si estas emocionado en conocernos, porque nosotros si te estamos esperando de que llegues pronto – le dije con ternura, de repente sentí una patadita mi vientre – Oye amor tú también nos quieres conocer ya verdad te amo mi bebe y tu padre también lo hace - sentí otra patada, mi bebe me estaba escuchando y me estaba pateando sin poder evitarlo dos lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos, no me importaban porque me estaba pateando mi hijo y era una sensación maravillosa, tenía que despertar a David y que el sintiera las pataditas de nuestro bebe – muevo la mano que está en la mano de David y la suelto siento que David se levanta de golpe por la manera que lo solté.

\- ¿Que pasa estas bien? ¿porque estas llorando? – me pregunto yo solo sonreí, no me había dado cuenta que más lagrimas salía del vendaje, no dije nada y agarre la mano de David y la dirigí a mi estómago cuando puse su mano en mi barriga en ese instante él bebe se movió – Wow se está moviendo, nuestro hijo se mueve con razón estas llorando – me contesto emocionado, mientras tocaba mi vientre, entonces escucho unos pasos se acercaba a la habitación siento que David se separa de mí.

\- Vaya Sr. Barrowman al parecer ya despertó cómo te sientes - me pregunto el doctor.

-Bien doctor ya me podrías quitarme las vendas - le pregunte, mientras mi bebe ya dejo de patear, al menos sé que está bien adentró de mí.

\- Si para eso vine, aunque la cirugía fue un éxito hay que comprobarlo, estás listo – yo solo asentí estaba nervioso, como la primera vez que David me quito las vendas aunque para ese entonces sabía que sería ciego, pero ahora es diferente, siento sus manos empezaba a quitarme las venda de los ojos, siento la mano de David apretaba a la mía yo le correspondo más fuerte de lo que pensé, cuando siento que no está la venda, el doctor me quita las gasas de los ojos con delicadeza – Ya puedes abrir los ojos Sr. Barrowman – me dijo yo solo asentí, empecé abrir los ojos lentamente, y cuando los abrir podía ver a una persona con cabellos castaños oscuro, con unos hermosos ojos marrones y esa cara llena de pecas, que sostenía mi mano como preocupado de mi reacción, podía ver, podía verlo, es tan guapo como me lo imagine esos ojos, esa boca tan apetitosa que se ve, no puedo creerlo puedo ver, puedo ver no lo creo él es David el amor de mi vida y es tan guapo el padre de mi hijo – Sr. Barrowman está usted bien que es lo que ves - Me pregunto, viendo que podía estar en shock.

\- PUEDO VER DOCTOR PUEDO VER – grite de felicidad, mientras volteaba a ver a David y veía la primera sonrisa de él es tan hermoso – Muchas gracias doctor – le dije y veo el doctor sonriendo, mientras yo veo que David acerca sus labios a los míos y me besa yo le correspondo, por fin una parte de mi es feliz solo falta ver a mi hijo y tenerlo en mis brazos para ser completamente feliz, nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos y nos sonreímos y volteamos la mirada hacia el doctor.

\- La operación fue exitosa muchísimas felicidades Sr. Barrowman, bueno me retiro que tengo otros pacientes, mañana sin falta te damos el alta, eso si te debes de cuidar y no hacer mucho esfuerzo por lo menos 2 semanas – me contesto y yo solo pude asentí, y se fue dejándome con David.

\- Puedo ver David, puedo verte, eres tan hermoso, tal y como me imagine que serias y nuestro hijo también será hermoso igualito a ti – le dije sonriendo mientras veía que David se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba con esos fuertes brazos, mientras que yo no lo dejaba de ver.

\- No se parecerá a mí, se parecerá a ti, porque va a tener esa hermosa sonrisa, tendrá tus ojos eso sin duda, tendrá mi cabellos – me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me estaba empezado a gustarme yo solo me acobijó en su pecho, nunca pensé que volvería a ver, ya estaba seguro que no volvería a ver de nuevo pero ocurrió el milagro en que puedo ver y que mi hijo me diera las pataditas fueron los momentos más maravillosos.

\- Muchas gracias David, muchas gracias, a ti por quererme y amarme pero sobre todo porque vamos a tener un hijo a quien cuidar y amar te amo David Tennant y a nuestro bebe – le conteste comencé a besarlo, con esos hermosos labios que tiene, David me corresponde de la misma manera, hasta que tuvimos sepáranos por un poco de aire y volteo a ver tenía toda la cara sonrojada, de seguro que así debería esta mi cara.

\- No más que yo te amo a ti John yo te debo agradecer después de todo tú me vas a dar a nuestro hijo te quiero John como nunca he querido alguien más que a ti mi amor– me contesto con una sonrisa yo le correspondo y lo abrazo, nunca pensé que me enamoraría de un hombre tan bueno como él y más si se preocupa tanto por mí y por mi bebe, nos separamos al sentir una patadita en mi estómago, mi bebe se está moviendo y eso hace que me salga una sonrisa.

\- Al parecer alguien quiere atención – se lo dije sonriendo a David, mientras llevaba mi mano a mi abultado vientre y lo empecé acariciar – Hola mi amor todo salió bien en la cirugía ahora puedo ver a tu papa y es un ser maravilloso – le estaba contestando todo a mi bebe y siento otra patadita, yo puedo llorar cada vez que haga eso.

\- Igual que tu papi, es un ser muy valiente, enfrento todo esto solo, para poder verte y haría cualquier cosa por él, mi niño ya esperamos que llegues pronto, para así consentirte y darte mucho amor - le contesto a nuestro bebe y eso hace que nuevas lagrimas caen de mis ojos, deben ser las hormonas, que no deja que pare de llorar.

\- Sabes algo David – le comencé a comentar, David separa su mano en mi vientre y me mira con preocupado.

\- ¿Que pasa John? – me pregunto mirándome con preocupación en su rostro.

\- Que todavía no hemos pensado un nombre para él bebe – le conteste mirándolo, al fin podía verlo y por un buen rato no le quitare mi mirada hacia él, veo que suspira de alivio y se sienta en la silla y me toma una de mis manos, la otra estaba en mi vientre, acariciándolo, cada vez que mi bebe pateaba.

\- Es verdad amor como quieres que lo llamemos, si es niño o niña – me pregunto sonriéndome con esa hermosa que tenía.

\- Que tal si es niña, le pongamos Amanda y si es niño, he pensado en Matthew y le diremos Matt de cariño, qué opinas David – le contesté mirándolo con ojos de amor.

\- Si me agrada esos nombres para nuestro hijo – me contesto sonriéndome y besándome con delicadeza mis labios, nunca me cansaría de besarlos y más ahora al saber cómo es el amor de mi vida, nunca pensé que alguien me pudiera amarme tanto, no sepáranos por falta de aire y nos miramos a los ojos tenía unos ojos muy hermosos.

\- Entonces esta decidió si es una mujer se llamara Amanda Tennant Barrowman y si es niño Matthew Tennant Barrowman – le respondí con una sonrisa, mirándole y veo que está sorprendido de que primero sea su apellido que el mío, eso me hace reír.

\- Tú quieres poner mi apellido primero que el tuyo – apenas me pudo contestar, se escuchaba nervioso y eso hace que comience a reírme de nuevo.

\- Si después de todo tú serás el padre y yo la madre – le respondí y sin poder evitarlo me sonroje por la mención que hice, ya solo falta que David me pida matrimonio en este mismo instante.

\- ¿John te quiero preguntarte algo? – me pregunto con voz nerviosa, yo ya me estaba preocupándome, por como lo estaba viendo, hasta que su cara se ve que tiene miedo de algo.

\- Claro David, me puedes preguntar lo que quieras, pero no te pongas nervioso aquí estoy yo, y no te reprochare nada – le conteste como tranquilizarlo, veo que David se separa de mí, mis ojos se abren a ver que estaba arrodillándose en el suelo.

\- John desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que serias muy especial en mi vida, la primera vez que te vi, fue cuando te trajeron al hospital, te vi tan solo e indefenso cuando llegaste herido en el hospital, que sin duda fue una razón, para ver si pudiera ayudarte, pero cuando me dijeron que no podías ver yo dije que podría cuidarte y no me arrepiento en hacerlo, si fue la cosa más maravillosa que hice y fue conocerte, y cuidarte de que nadie te hiciera daño, cuando llego Chris y te insulto yo quería matarle por hacerte sufrir, eres un ángel que no debe ser lastimado nunca, al principio me pregunte por que quería hacerle daño, pero pasos los meses, y me di cuenta de que lo que tenía era celos hacia él ya que desde la primera vez que te vi, me enamore de ti, sé que dije que fue a los tres primero meses desde que te estaba ayudando, pero me di cuenta que fue desde el primer día en que te vi acostado en una camilla de hospital, después cuando te dije que te amo y me correspondiste, me sentí la persona más feliz en el mundo y más si la persona me correspondía, después de estos meses que nos hicimos novios, cuando nos enteramos que estamos esperando un hijo, me sentía como si fuera explotar de felicidad, nunca en mi vida pensé que sería padre y solo gracias a ti, que se ha cumplido este milagro, por eso te digo, mi amor, mi alma gemela ¿John Barrowman te casarías conmigo? Para si darte una vida que mereces y con todo el amor que tengo para darte a ti y a nuestro hijo – me confeso y yo estaba bañándome de lágrimas, lo que me dijo David me llego en el alma, no podía creer que todo lo que me dijo fuera verdad y más cuando me pidió matrimonio, así que me levanto de la cama, con cuidado y me acerco a él, lo ayudo parase y lo abrazo.

\- Si quiero, casarme contigo mi amor – le respondí y comencé besarlo como si mañana fuera el Apocalipsis y que todo estaría en ruinas, David me está correspondiéndome de la misma manera, no podía creer que él, el amor de mi vida me pidió matrimonio, nos seguimos besando hasta que tuvimos que sepáranos por falta de aire, David me mira y está sonriendo, yo estoy en las mismas, veo que una mano va hasta su pantalón y saca una caja de terciopelo negro, la abre y deja sacar un anillo blanco con diamantes yo lo miro a los ojos, y nuevas lagrimas salen de mis ojos, saca el anillo y me lo ponen en el dedo anular, lo miro de nuevo el anillo es muy hermoso y enseguida vuelvo abrázame a él.

\- Bueno al parecer te gusto el anillo – me contesto, siguiendo abrazándome, yo asiento con la cabeza – Bueno es mejor que te recostemos en la cama, debes descansar como dijo el doctor – dijo yo asentí de nuevo, me guio de nuevo a la cama y me acostó con cuidado, me hice un lado para que se acueste a mi lado – No creo que pueda acostarme contigo, podría hacerle daño al bebe – me contesto yo solo lo mire con ojos llorosos yo quería que David se acostara conmigo, sin darme cuenta lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos azules - Está bien, pero si te hago daño dímelo de acuerdo – dijo ya derrotado, yo solo asentí con una sonrisa, lo quería tenerlo muy cerca de mí, veo que se acuesta con cuidado y me empieza abrazarme y una mano va hasta mi abultado vientre y lo acaricia con delicadeza, mientras yo me acurruco más sobre él y con sus caricias me quede dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Han pasados 2 meses después de la operación, me he sentido de maravilla, estoy tan feliz, ya llevo siete meses de embarazo y David me está consintiéndome en todo, ahora que nos hemos casado hace un mes por lo civil ahora somos esposos, y eso me hace tanta ilusión a tener una nueva familia de que no me dejara solo nunca más, David está trabajando demasiado duro para darnos una vida para nosotros y nuestro hijo, hemos ido al ultrasonido para ver a nuestro bebe, no hemos decidido ver el sexo del él bebe hasta que esté dando a luz, cuando la primera vez que lo vi en el ultrasonido llore por más de vente minutos de la emoción era tan hermoso cuando nuestro pedazo de amor estaba creciendo en mi vientre, ya quería verlo y cargándolo en mis brazos, no sepárame nunca de él, ni de mi amor, hemos decidido también que pintaremos el cuarto del bebe hasta que haya nacido, ya que David decía que iba ser una hermosa niña, pero a mí me latía que iba ser un niño bien sano como su padre, por eso decidimos hacerlo en que haya nacido.

Ahora estamos en nuestro cuarto eran las 3:00 am y no tenía sueño, David estaba dormido a mi lado, abrazándome de la cintura, tenía hambre y se me había antojado papas a la francesa con mantequilla de maní, debe de saber delicioso, así que me separe del abrazo de David con cuidado de no despertarlo, cuando me pare fui despacio hasta la cocina, ya estando allí me puse a cocinar, tendiendo ya siete meses de embarazo es un poco más difícil, apenas si me podía mover ya que mi pansa ya había crecido bastante, que ya pareciera que iba a dar a luz, cuando las papas ya estuvieron fui por un plato y ponerlas en él y después saque la mantequilla de maní para echarles a las papas, y me senté a cómelas en la cocina sabían deliciosas, que no sentí que unas manos me sujetaron de los hombros y me sobresalte tanto que tire una papa hacia atrás, volteo a ver quién era y fue David que me pego un susto de muerte, veo en su cara preocupación.

  
-¿Cariño que haces levantado a estas horas? – me pregunto, mientras me veía con esos ojos marrones.

  
\- Es que tenía hambre y vine a prepárame papas a las francesa con mantequilla de maní – le conteste sonriendo, volteo a verlo y tenía una cara de asco - ¿Quieres probar? – le pregunte después y el me negó con la cabeza y se sentó a lado mío, mientras seguía comiendo.

  
\- Por lo menos me hubieras despertado, para que te las preparara yo, ya que tú estás embarazado ya casi no puede hacer las cosas como antes – me contesto y yo deje de comer, lo estaba mirando atónito, me estaba diciéndome gordo.

  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy gordo? – le pregunte con voz temblorosa.

  
\- No por supuesto que no amor, no eres gordo, para mi eres el ser más guapo del mundo – me contesto e intento abrazarme, pero yo le impedí que lo hiciera me levante de la silla y lo mire con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

  
\- Soy gordo no me lo niegues, me lo dijiste – dije eso y empecé a caminar lo más rápido posible a la habitación, me acosté en la cama y al fin las lágrimas salieron sin control alguna, malditas hormonas que hace que me sienta tan vulnerable, escucho los pasos de David se acerca a mí y se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza yo pongo resistencia hasta que ya no podía más y le correspondí.

  
\- Tranquilo mi amor, no quise decir lo que dije por favor perdóname si – me contesto con voz ronca, levante mi cara a la suya y vi que él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, yo solo asentí y lo abrase más, y seguí llorando hasta que caí dormido en su pecho.

  
Después de eso David estaba más cerca de mí y me hacia todo lo que yo quería, ya sea el espagueti que me gusta, a cosas extrañas, y también me ayudaba a vestirme o cualquier otra cosa que yo le pidiera, él me estaba consintiéndome demasiado y a nuestro hijo también, tener un bebe dentro no es fácil, ya que debes alimentarte a lo doble, ir cada segundo al Baño, pero me daba igual es mi hijo después de todo y lo quiero muchísimo ya quería tenerlo en mis brazos.

  
Ahora estaba en casa solo ya que David fue a trabajar, estábamos en marzo justamente el último mes de embarazo ahora estaba más gordo, ya casi ni podía caminar por eso estaba en la cama con el celular a lado mío, ya que en cualquier momento me iba a venir las contracciones y tendría que llamar a David por si eso sucedía, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que sentí un dolor en mi vientre tan fuerte que hizo que gritara de dolor, creo que ha llegado el momento de que nuestro hijo saliera, así que llame con prisas al celular de mi marido, hasta que por fin me contesto.

  
\- David… ven… rápido… el… bebe… ya… quiere… salir…no…aguanto…más – se lo dije entrecortadamente el dolor se volvía insoportable, tenía que controlarme para no gritar de dolor.

  
\- Tranquilo amor ya voy para allá con la ambulancia, aguanta cariño – me contesto tranquilizándome - Aguanta mi amor respira como dijo el doctor, en unos minutos llego está bien -.

  
\- Si pero no tardes – se lo dije y corte la comunicación e hice lo que me pidió mi marido, comencé a respirar, y mis manos fueron a mi vientre acarícialo con suavidad, ya no aguantaba más el dolor es muy insoportable, pero sé que luego pasara cuando nazca él bebe, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que escuche la ambulancia y que entraban en la casa, vi a David llegando a mí y agarro una de mis manos, yo la aprieto con toda mi fuerza.

  
\- Vamos amor deja que los paramédicos te ayuden – yo solo pude asentir ellos me pusieron el a camilla y me subieron a la ambulancia David me seguía agarrándome la mano, entonces la ambulancia se puso en mancha al hospital, mientras que yo veía a mi marido con ojos llorosos de dolor – Mi amor todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras, ya pronto conoceremos a Amanda o Matthew, solo aguanta un poco más mi amor – me trataba de animarme pero yo ya no sentía la mitad de mi cuerpo por el dolor que estoy sintiendo.

  
\- Duele, David me duele, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo más – le conteste, estaba viendo ya la oscuridad apoderarse en mí.

\- Tranquilo amor todo saldrá bien te lo juro – fue lo último que escuche ya que perdí el conocimiento.

  
Cuando desperté vi que el cuarto en que estaba era de un hospital, todo era azul claro en las paredes y había nubes estampadas en ella, había una televisión, sofá, y el cuarto de baño y el closet, ahora que recuerdo y mi bebe, lleve mis manos a mi vientre y este ya estaba plano, mi bebe donde estaba y si no llegue a tiempo para dar a luz y si está muerto, no quiero pensar en eso pero era la verdad ya no tenía a mi hijo en mi vientre, mis lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, entonces escucho unos pasos se acercaba a mi habitación, pero no me intereso quien era así que no levante la cabeza, hasta que escuche unos llantos de bebe y eso hizo que levantara la cabeza lo más rápido posible, para ver a David estaba cargando algo sobre sus brazos, que estaba cubierto en una cobija azul.

  
\- Muchas felicidades amor, fue un hermoso niño varón – me contesto, mientras que se acercaba a mí y ponía a mi bebe en mis brazos, cuando tenía a mi niño en mis brazos vi cómo se calmo era como si me necesitaba a su lado, destapo tantito la cobija para verlo mejor y es hermoso, se parecía a mí y a David demasiado, tenía el cabello castaño clarito, los ojos los tenía cerrados, la nariz era idéntica la de David y también sus labios, sin duda es la cosa más hermosa que he visto – Peso dos kilos y medio – dijo David, mientras me besaba tiernamente en la frente.

  
\- Es hermoso amor – le dije con más lágrimas en mis ojos ahora de felicidad, por fin tenía a Matt en mis brazos y lo estaba abrazando, sin duda valió toda la pena el dolor que sufrí – Por cierto que fue lo que paso se complicó mucho la operación – le pregunte mientras besaba la cabecita de nuestro bebe, no podía dejar de verlo.

  
\- No fue tan complicado, cuando te desmayaste, tuvimos que llevarte a urgencias, no me dejaron entrar, pero el doctor me dijo que salió muy bien y que Matt había nacido sano y fuerte como sus padres – me contesto mientras me empezó acaríciame el cabello y besaba la frente de nuestro bebe.

  
\- Gracias por darme este regalo mi amor gracias – le conteste sonriéndole con mucho amor, David se acercó a mí y me empezó a besarme con cuidado para que no despertara a Matthew.

  
\- No gracias a ti cariño, sin ti no habríamos tenido a Matt, te amo John Tennant Barrowman – como me gustaba cuando me decía así, me vuelve loco, escucho como Matt empieza a llora y bajo la mirada para verlo, aunque todavía no ha abierto sus ojos se nota que será marrones como el de David.

  
\- Hola mi niño, que tienes hambre, tranquilo ahorita te doy de comer – le dije mientras lo arrullaba en mis brazos, David me paso una botella de leche que había preparado, cuando vi que la leche estuviera bien se la metí en su boquita y Matt empezó a sorber la leche, eso hace que más lágrimas salgan de mis ojos – Al parecer te gusta la leche serás un tragón como tu papá– le dije mientras mi mano acaricia su cabeza con sumo cuidado.

  
\- Como que tragón como su padre más bien como su mamá – me reclamo disimulando enojo, mientras yo lo veía con una sonrisa que sabía que mi marido no se resistiría a verla – Quizás un poco, pero se va a parecerse más a ti y no lo digo por la comida, sino por el físico – me contesto mientras, miraba a nuestro niño bebiendo todavía el biberón.

  
\- Pues eso hay que verlo cuando crezca no crees cariño, ahora solo hay que disfrutarlo ahora – le respondí, mientras que veía que Matt, ya no quería más leche así que retire la botella y pásaselo a David para dejarla en la mesa, mientras que yo alzaba al bebe con sumo cuidado y le daba palmadas en su espalda, para así repitiera, cuando no podía más, lo acomode en mi pecho y comencé acariciarlo con mucho cariño y amor que le tenía.

  
\- Tienes razón John - me contesto, y comenzó a besarme con ternura yo le correspondí, ansioso, ahora sé que estoy completamente feliz con David y Matt y sé que nadie nos separara de esta hermosa felicidad.

  
\- Para cuando salimos del hospital, David – le pregunte ya quería llegar a casa, y así comenzar nuestra nueva vida con la llegada de mi pequeño.

  
\- Mañana sin falta, John, ahora déjame cargar a Matt para ponerlo en su cuna – me dijo yo asentí, lo levante con mucho cuidado y se lo di a David, mientras lo ponía a lado mío de la cama en una cuna del hospital.

  
\- Bueno John tienes que comer algo, no has comido nada desde ayer y te tienes que alimentarte, por tu bien y por Matt – me contesto yo asentí, mientras veía la bandeja de comida al otro lado de mi cama lo trajo y comencé a comer, cuando termine de comer mire donde estaba mi hijo y seguía dormido y yo sonreí, todavía no puedo creer que ya soy padre, parezco que estoy soñando pero sé que es real, veo a mi marido viendo la tele sentado en el sofá que está a lado de la cuna, ahora sé que tengo una verdadera familia con los dos amores de mi vida, con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

Han ocurrido 2 meses de que di a luz a mi pequeño Matthew y yo estaba muy feliz ya teniendo a mi hijo entre mis brazos y a no tener esos síntomas que me dejaban agotados, estaba tan feliz y también David por la llegada de Matt, que cada vez trabajaba menos para estar con nosotros y eso me hacía muy feliz, que él tuviera tiempo para nosotros, cuando vimos por primera vez los ojos de Matt fue 4 días después de que haya nacido y eran unos ojos marrones tremendos como los de David.

  
Ahora estábamos en la casa, David se había ido temprano a trabajar, y que iba a llegar hoy un poco más tarde de lo normal, ya que iba comprar más pintura para el cuarto de Matt, que se había acabado, él ya la estaba pintando ya que yo no podía dejar a Matt solo, mi niño ahorita está durmiendo en la cuna que teníamos en nuestra habitación, se veía hermoso con ese mameluco de avioncitos que David le había comprado cuando fue a trabajar, yo estaba leyendo un libro de cómo cuidar a tu bebe si es primerizo, estaba interesante leyendo hasta que escuche los llantos de Matt, y me pare del sillón y fui hasta la habitación, en seguida llegue a su cuna y lo cargó entre mis brazos con cuidado.

  
\- Que pasa Matt, tienes hambre – dije tratando de consolando y mi niño comenzó a llorar más fuerte – Parece que si vamos a la cocina y te daré tu deliciosa leche mi amor – seguía hablándole para así podría estar más tranquilo, pero no, siguió llorando, llegamos a la cocina, ya tenía la leche preparada por si Matt se despertaba, se la acercó a su boca pero no quiso, que raro, quizás necesita un cambio de pañal, fuimos a mi habitación para cambiarlo y tampoco era eso, toque su frente si tenía fiebre y tampoco, ya me estaba preocupando Matt no es así, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea empecé mover mis manos de un lado a otro como si fuera una canoa, de un lado al otro con cuidado, veo que las lágrimas de mi hijo ya no salía y ahora me estaba mirando con sus ojos marrones, tranquilo.

  
\- Lo que querías era estar en brazos de tu Mamá verdad – le dije sonriéndole, mientras seguía moviéndolo de un lado a otro con sumo cuidado, hasta de pronto vi que sus ojos se cerraban y se quedó dormido, nos acostamos en mi cama el encima de mi pecho y me quede dormido, de tal cansado estaba.

  
\- John despierta amor ya llegue – escuche la voz de David susurrándome en mi oído, con eso abrí los ojos y vi a David sonriéndome y yo también lo hago.

  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido David? – pregunte, mientras me sentaba en la cama, me di cuenta de que no tenía a Matt conmigo, volteo y él está en su cuna bien dormido.

  
\- Creo que toda la tarde, ya son las 8:00 pm – me contesto y yo abrí los ojos fuera de órbita he dormido toda la tarde y si Matt hubiera llorado mientras estaba dormido, David ve mi mirada de pánico y me tranquiliza con sus palabras – Cuando llegue vi a Matt durmiendo al parecer no se ha despertado y eso que llegue a las 5:00 pm – me dijo y me beso con un tierno beso en los labios.

  
\- Si llegaste a esas horas por que no me levantaste – le conteste un poco enojado por no hacerlo, él se acuesta a lado mío, me abraza y me besa en mi cuello.

  
\- Te veías demasiado agotado amor, no quería despertarte, llevamos días que no hemos podido dormir, por Matt además me gusta verte dormido y diciéndome entre sueños que me amas – me contesto y yo acabe sonrojarme por la confesión que me hizo, yo hablaba en sueños, dios no quiero imaginar que más he dicho, levanto mi mirada a él y veo que está sonriéndome – Aparte de que me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves tan adorablemente hermoso – siguió, mientras me empezaba acariciarme todo el cuello, tengo que sepáralo no podemos hacerlo ahora Matt podrá despertar ahorita, así que me levanto como puedo de la cama y lo miro agitado.

  
\- No podemos hacerlo ahora Matt está a punto de despertar – le conteste y en ese mismo momento Matt comenzó a llorar, me dirijo a él y lo levanto de su cuna.

  
\- Buenas noches amor al parecer te gusto dormir casi todo el día corazón ahora si vas a comer - le sonreí y veía que Matt ya dejaba de llorar y me miraba intensamente con sus ojos marrones – Bueno David nos alcanzas o que – se lo dije cuando me llevaba a Matt en la cocina a alimentarlo y de paso a mí que yo tampoco comí nada.

  
Llegamos a la cocina y David también, me miraba como enojado, aunque no se cual sea el problema, empecé alimentar a Matt, que se veía que estaba hambriento, le pedí de favor que me preparara algo lo que sea y David asintió no con muchas ganas que digamos.

  
\- ¿Estás enojado conmigo David? – le pregunte acachando mi mirada hasta nuestro niño que todavía bebía su leche.

  
\- No John estoy solo cansado por el trabajo, solo que también quería hacerte el amor, pero descuida puedo aguantar un poco más – me dijo abatido, él quería que lo hiciéramos, yo también lo deseaba, pero también estaba Matt, que necesitaba de nuestros cuidados.

  
\- Yo también lo necesito pero tenemos a Matt con nosotros ahora – le conteste sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos, al parecer soy el único que se preocupa de Matt después de todo yo le di la vida – A veces pienso que no nos quieres, que solo piensas en ti mismo - le confesé y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, mi niño al parecer vio que estaba llorando y el también comenzó a llorar en mis brazos, por verme triste, sé que tiene dos meses, pero Matt es inteligente y se da cuenta que siempre pasaba algo malo, por ejemplo ahora, trato de calmarlo, pero es inútil el me ve llorando y él también lo hace, quisiera tranquilizarme, pero no podía David al parecer no se da cuenta de que lo amo demasiado, pero ahora teniendo a un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, no sé cuánto tiempo seguimos llorando hasta que sentí los brazos de David envolviéndome a mí y a nuestro hijo a su cuerpo cálido y seguimos llorando en sus brazos.

  
\- Perdóname John, no quise decir eso, si los quiero a los dos los amo, como puedes pensar que no los quiero, si son mis razones para vivir y nunca dejare de quererlos, es solo que te veo muy agotado cuidando mucho a nuestro hijo, y que no tengas tiempo para nosotros – me contesto, miro su cara y veo que él está llorando también – Lo siento mucho de verdad, mi intención no fue hacerlos llorar – me seguía abrazando hasta que por fin los tres nos calmamos, Matt se quedó dormido al instante, así que me separe de David tantito, solo para llevas a mi niño a su cuna, no sin antes cambiarle el pañal, cuando hice eso, volví con David que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

  
\- Yo también te pido, perdón no sé qué me paso, de verdad quiero estar contigo, pero Matt es tan pequeño, que ahorita mi deber es cuidarlo y protegerlo es solo un bebe, me entiendes David y ya sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida, y siento que te estas alejándote de mí y de nuestro hijo, te amo David y te pido perdón por lo que paso –le conteste, mientras lo veía con mis ojos, siento entonces unos brazos rodeándome David me está abrazando con fuerza y yo le correspondo.

  
\- Yo soy un imbécil, se me olvido que ahora teníamos a nuestro bebe con nosotros fui un insensato al olvidarme de mi hijo tienes razón, tenemos que cuidar a Matt, antes de nosotros y no te disculpes yo tuve toda la culpa amor, pero por favor perdóname, no se me va olvidar a nuestro hijo de nuevo – me miro con esa carita de corderito degollado, que hizo sacarme una sonrisa y yo lo abrazo diciéndole así que lo perdono y le doy un beso en los labios aunque es corto, pero él me corresponde.

  
\- Bueno ahora si podemos comer algo, me muero de hambre – le dije y en ese momento sonó mi estómago y yo me sonroje veo a David se empieza a reír, con esa risa que me encanta, se separa de mí y comienza a cocinar, mientras yo me siento en la silla de la cocina esperando, y viendo cómo movía su hermoso trasero, me gustaría volver a tocarlo, que me hiciera el amor, pero ahorita eso es imposible tenemos a nuestro hijo ahora y sé que ahora será difícil de hacerlo, esperemos que podamos controlarnos, estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que David me llamo.

  
\- La cena esta lista mi amor – me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa yo se la correspondo y miro que es el espagueti el que me gusta rojo con salsa chipotle, yo le beso con ternura, nos separamos y comenzamos a cenar, cada día que hacia esa pasta hace que me enamore más de él y su comida, sabe deliciosa, cuando acabamos de cenar, nos fuimos al cuarto, vimos a Matt dormido, con su manita en la boca yo sonrió a ver esa imagen, me acerco cuidadosamente y le beso su cabecita, David hace lo mismo que yo y le acaricio su cabello castaño, después nos acostamos y nos quedos dormidos abrazados.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de esa noche no hemos vuelto a discutir más David estaba pasando más tiempo con nuestro hijo y eso me hace muy feliz viendo jugar con Matt, mientras que yo los veía sonriendo, cada vez que David trataba que dijera papá o mamá, que en ese caso soy yo, pero apenas tenía 11meses, increíble que paso tanto tiempo, en todo ese tiempo, Matt ya estaba atento casi todo, ya ríe, sonríe, ya ve todo lo que hay alrededor, ya sabe quiénes somos nosotros ya empezó a gatear, también eso me hace feliz, que mi hijo ya gatea y que conozca lo que hay alrededor, sin duda ha sido mi gran orgullo ya casi ni se despertaba en la noche solo en vez en cuando, por su leche o su cambio de pañal, mi niño ya se estaba convirtiéndose en un hombrecito y estoy muy orgulloso de él, ahora estábamos en el parque, David dijo que sería buena idea salir para que Matt conociera más lugares, yo tenía miedo al principio, pero David me convenció y aquí estamos yo estaba sentado en la banca, mientras que David y Matt jugaban en los juegos, yo veía como se reía Matt, en el columpió, en los brazos de David, yo sonreía de pura alegría al ver a mis dos amores jugando, así que me paro de la banca y me dirijo hacia ellos, Matt cuando me ve alza sus bracitos, para que lo cargara, cuando lo cargo, mire sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa todavía en el rostro y con eso me hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo.

  
\- Al parecer te gusto lo que te hacia papá no es así mi amor – le dije mientras le hacía cosquillas con los dedos, él se atacó de la risa, por las cosquillas que le estoy haciendo – Ya veo que sí, pero ahora es hora de comer algo – le sonreí tiernamente dejando de hacerle cosquillas, y nos dirigíamos a la banca y allí le saque una papilla de papa y le di de comer, al parecer tenía hambre tal que abrió la boca rápidamente cuando ponía la cuchara cerca de él, empezó a comer, viéndome con esos ojos marrones como los de su padre – Ya tenías hambre no es así mi niño – le conteste sonriéndole con mucho amor mientras él comía y me miraba y también a David que se sentó a lado mío ni siquiera dame cuenta.

  
\- Te ves muy adorable que le hables a nuestro niño, mi vida – me susurro en la oreja y yo me sonroje, sin ninguna razón – Y también que estés sonrojado mi amor – dijo y me beso en la boca aunque fuera uno corto le correspondí, nos separamos y nos vimos y luego nos agachamos para ver a Matt sonriendo, mi niño hermoso, sin duda fue un milagro para que naciera y le agradeceré a Dios de que haya hecho ese milagro.

  
\- David por favor no digas eso hay público y nos pueden ver – le conteste con voz nerviosa, solo él me podría ponerme nervioso.  
\- Amor no hay de malo si te lo digo y no me importa que el mundo entero sepa que te amo con toda mi alma – me contesto y me beso tiernamente yo le correspondí, quien no se resistiría los besos de David si saben exquisitos, no sé cuánto tiempo paso que nos estábamos besando, hasta que escuche unos aplausos, así que nos separamos, y nos agachamos y vimos a Matt que nos estaba aplaudiendo y riendo de vernos así, yo solo agache la cabeza y le bese en su frente con mucho amor, David me imito igual.

  
\- Al parecer tu hijo le gusta que nos besemos – me dijo David, mientras que yo miraba a Matt que había acabado de comer.

  
\- Más bien nuestro hijo David y no se tengo la corazonada de que se parecerá en ti – le conteste, mientras acariciaba el pequeño pelo que tenía Matt, mientras el me miraba sonriendo.

  
\- Pero que dices amor será todo un mini John - me contesto, y eso hacía que me sonrojaba – Aparte de que tiene tu carácter – me contesto sonriéndome.

  
\- Eso no es cierto no tiene mi carácter – le conteste tranquilo, y me levante de la banca, con Matt en brazos, David hace lo mismo que yo y se paró y nos dirigíamos a la salida ya que fue un día largo, Matt acomodo su cabecita en mi hombro y en segundos se quedó dormido.

  
\- Claro que lo tiene, el día en que te fuiste de compras, porque se acabó su leche y te fuiste como rayo, Matt comenzó a llorar como nunca en su vida había llorado, trate de calmarlo, pero él seguía llorando, hasta que le arrullé y lo acosté en nuestra cama y se quedó dormido, lo hubieras visto como estaba, pero supongo que lloro, porque tu no estabas – me confeso eso y yo no sabía pero porque me lo dijo hasta ahorita, pero ya no importaba de ahora en adelante no me separare de nuevo de mi hijo.


End file.
